Candy Hearts and Sweet Tarts
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Sometimes it easier to forgive than it is to forget. Edward left Bella 5 years ago. What happens when his band Misery wants her company to produce their album. E/B AH rated M for Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella Swan you better get your ass out of that bed right now!" I hear my ever so loud flat mate/best friend/ pain in the ass; Alice shouts from the stairs. As I roll over and look at the clock that tells me that even zombies aren't awake at this hour. I grab my slippers and walk down the stairs trying not to disturb the very odd thing that is in my bed.

"You better have a damn good reason of why you have woken me up at the butt crack of dawn." I say to her as I try to find something that will get this funk out of my mouth. God what in the hell did I drink last night and did it have fur.

"Bella you look like shit." Alice says looking me up and down. I take a glance at my reflection in the toaster my hair looks like something is trying to make a home in it and apparently I forgot to change before I went to bed, and my eyes well let's just say zombies look better than I do and quite possibly smell better and I take a quick whiff of my under arms.

"Thanks friend." I give her the one finger salute and walk over to the table. "So once again I must ask why in the hell you woke me up?" I say taking a seat.

"Bella how much did you drink last night do you not remember that we have an important meeting this morning?" Oh shit damn it I think as I face palm myself for being a dumb ass. Today is the day we are supposed to meet with this really kick- ass band. "Fuck that's today isn't it."

"Good morning ladies." A boxer clad man comes waltzing into my kitchen shit what is his name? Jeff, Jack, James oh fuck me why can't I remember his name. "I'm Jacob." That's it mystery solved you can rest easy now.

"Uh-nice to meet you Jake...so you a friend of Bella's" Alice asks as she gives me an evil look. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Alice this is Jack he's…he's…. (Shit who the hell is he oh ya some random guy that I brought home.) "Jacob Black I'm a friend of the family. I drove Bella home from the club last night." This Jacob guy explains it all to Alice the night's events.

"I see anyway….Rose is on her way over and we have less than an hour to get you looking like the living so that means James here needs to leave." Alice says glaring at said boxer clad man.

"Right hey thanks for driving me home Jeff I'll call you." I say pushing him out the door.

"Uh Bella you think that James over there might want these?" She says handing me his jeans and shirt.

"Shit." I open the door and toss his clothes at him. "Bella you think I could get dressed inside you know it's a bit cold out here." He says jumping up and down trying to keep warm. "Uh ya sure Jesse bathroom is upstairs to your right." I point up the stairs.

"Uh it's Jacob." He says with an annoyed look on his face. Damn it why can't I get his name right.

"Hey who's the naked piece of man meat headed up the stairs?" Rose saunters in.

"Ask Bella." Alice smirks.

"I didn't see anyone." I try to play dumb but this is Rosalie Hale we are talking about here.

"Oh don't give me that crap...wait that's the dude that carried you out of the club last night." Rose says with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Rose he drove me home that is all honestly I don't even know his name." Ok I kind of know his name, but I don't really care all I want is for this dude to leave.

"Uh, Bella what the hell is on your finger?" Rose shouts.

"What?" I ask looking at my hand wonder what the hell she is talking about.

"The other hand dumbass." Alice points at my left hand which has a fucking ring on it. Oh hell no! This shit is not happening.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I ask trying to get the thing off my fucking finger.

"That's a wedding ring apparently you got married last night." Alice points out. Well no shit I know what the fuck it is, how the hell did it get here on MY finger?

"Jacob Michael Black gets your fucking ass down here now." I yell up the stairs.

"Oh so now you know my name." He smiles god I so want to smack to living shit out of him.

"What the fuck is this shit!" I wave my left hand in his face.

"A wedding ring." Well no fucking shit he's a bright one.

"Ok smart ass I know what it is how the fuck did it get on my fucking finger I swear to fucking god if you took me to one of those fucking drive thru chapels I am going to kick your ass." I yell at him

"Bella is that any way to talk to your husband?" Jacob says smugly which makes me want to punch him in his face right now.

"You mother fucker you fucking kidnapped me and forced me to marry you!" Note to self never drink again and if I do make sure I drink with gay guys at least I won't go home married to some over grown freak.

"Ok Bella I think you need to calm down." Alice grabs my arm.

"Calm down what the fuck I just found out I am married to this ass." I look over at Jacob who seems to find this absolutely funnier than shit, which makes me want to smack the living shit out of him.

"Hold up you was the one that proposed to me." Jacob points out.

"I did what!" I start to lunge at him but something or I should say someone stops me.

"Bella this is an easy fix let me call my dad and you can get this shit annulled. As for you Jesse I think you should leave before I let her kill you." Rose tells Jacob as she is preventing me from kicking his ass.

"Ok, Ok fine I'll leave but for your information it is Jake and I am sure once she has calmed down this will all work out." Jake says holding his hands up and walks out the door.

"Whatever." I say as I slam the fucking door.

"Well now that's over I'll call my dad and get the annulment papers drawn up. As for you Bella get in the shower we got 20 minutes to get across town and to our meeting." Rose says as she dials her dad's number on her phone. What a fucking way to start my morning I think to myself as I walk up the stairs.

"Well, hello hotness." Rose whistles as I walk down the stairs. I am wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a blue off the shoulder top and a pair of nude flats and I have my hair pined up into a messy bun. I just give her a strange look and grab my bag.

"What you do look hot, I have to admit Bella I didn't think you owned anything other than yoga pants." Alice looks at me in awe. Ok I admit I am not a fasionista but I can clean up nicely when I want to.

"Ok, are you two done?" I ask them placing my hands on my hips.

**{Twenty minutes Later}**

"Ok so what is the name of this band we are supposed to be hearing?" Rose asks as she is typing away on her Ipad.

"They are called Misery." I point out as we head into the studio.

"Please tell me that this is not some Emo group." Alice says rolling her eyes.

"Well we are about to find out there they are." Rose points to the sound booth. I stop dead in my tracks as a flash from my past starts walking right up to me.

"Hey, uh sorry hope you don't mind we kind of just let ourselves in." The man with the velvet voice says.

"It's cool." Rose waves him on and sits down.

"I'm Mason, and this is Jasper our guitarist, and Garret our drummer." He says as he introduces us to the other members of the band.

"Well I'm Alice; this here is Rose and Bella." Damn it Alice why did you have to tell him my name. Mason smiles as soon as Alice mentions my name. Mental note kick Alice's ass when we get home.

"Ok now that we know each other now how about you show us what you've got." Rose says walking up to the control panel and taking a seat.

"Uhm, excuse me that's my chair." She tells the man sitting in her chair.

"My bad." He gets up and takes a seat on the couch.

"Who are you?" Rose asks as she takes a seat in her chair.

"The names Emmett I'm their manager." He holds out his hand while at the same time checking her out.

"Lovely." Rose rolls her eyes. "Ready when you guys are." Rose tells them through the mic.

"Ok, but I think we are going to play something else for you it's a song I wrote for a girl I knew back home." Masen tells Rose as the other guys look at him funny he looks and nods at me, which causes me to turn five shades of red.

"Sure whatever; just show us what you got boys." Rose calls through the mic again.

_If you only knew_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_The web I spin for you_

_If you only knew_

_I'd sacrifice my beating_

_Heart before I lose you_

_I still hold on to the letters_

_You returned_

_I swear I've lived and learned__  
_

No fucking way! I think to myself as the band starts to play. Fuck me I silently face palm myself. As I sink down into the chair next to Rose. This is really not happening. I finally have my life right where I want it to be and here he comes waltzing in like everything is ok.

_Its 4:03 and I can't sleep _

_Without you next to me I _

_Toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight, bring me _

_Back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

Now he is staring at me making me once again get lost into those wonderful emerald eyes, and for one split second I see the sadness in his eyes that I have been hiding for the last five years. I wipe the traitor tear that has fallen down my cheek. I close my eyes and let myself get lost into the music.

_If you only knew_

_How many times I counted_

_All the words that went wrong_

_If you only knew_

_How I refuse to let you go,_

_Even when you're gone_

_I don't regret any days I spent,_

_Nights we shared,_

_Or letters that I sent._

"So what do you think Isabella?" I hear the all too familiar voice of my past ask.

"Y-You called me Isabella?" I question as I quickly try to regain my composure. As Rose gives me a confused look I give her I'll explain later look.

"I know so, what did you think?" He asks standing there waiting for my approval.

"Well, Rose, Alice what do you guys think?" I ask them trying to avoid his question. In my opinion I thought the song was great but, I also know the meaning behind the song and I am in no means ready to even touch that subject yet.

"Wow that song is amazing." Alice coos

"Ya, I mean really you guys are good Bella don't you think?" Rose turns and looks at me.

"Uh-you know what? I forgot I'm supposed to meet Riley over at the coffee shop, I'll see you guys later it was nice meeting you guys." I quickly grab my bag and rush out the door. "Shit!" I say out loud as I remember that I got a ride from Alice to the studio today. I pull a cigarette from my bag and sit on the curb. Damn him for getting into my head damn him and his hotness. I think as I take a drag from my cigarette letting the smoke calm me.

"Hey." I hear someone say as I look up.

**A/N:**

**I know I know bad place to stop but I promise you will get a Bella and Edward reunion. Next chapter is Edward's point of view. Thanks guys for taking a gander at this fine little fic of mine. I will be updating once a week. Leave a review and let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry fro the long update but here ya go.

Disclaimer: nothing is what I own

"Yo, dude get the hell up before we are late." I hear the obnoxious voice of Garrett from the down the hall. I roll over and look at my clock 6 am god no one should be up this early it's just not right. I get up of my bed and head downstairs because I know that if I don't get downstairs now he will send Emmett up and I am not awake enough for that.

"Dude you look like shit." Emmett says to me while handing me a cup of coffee. I give him the bird and grab a beer out the fridge. Emmett, Garrett and Jasper just look at me like I am high or something. "What its 5 O'clock somewhere right?" I take a swig from my beer so what it is 6 in the morning? "Ok so why am I up at this ungodly hour again?"

"We have to be at the studio in like an hour remember Peter set this meeting up with that record label." Garrett reminds him.

"Shit that's right." I tell him as I put my bottle in the sink. It all makes sense now that would be the reason I am up this early. I head upstairs and decide to take a shower.

When she walked in the studio I couldn't believe it there she was just as beautiful as ever standing right in front of me. I closed my eyes hoping that this was just a dream. "Ummm…the door was open so we just let our selves in." I told her trying not to lose myself in her eyes.

"It's cool; you guys must be Misery I take it." The short pixie like woman greets us.

"Ya, I'm Masen." I hold my hand out and this here is Garret our drummer, Jasper our guitarist." I introduce the band to the pixie.

"Ok, I'm Alice, that there is Rose, and this is Bella." Alice begins to introduce the girls to us. I look at Bella and smile.

"Ok, now that we all know each other how about you guys show us what you got." Rose says as she walks up to the control panel and sits down.

"Umm…excuse me but that's my chair." Rose tells Emmett who is sitting in her chair.

"My bad." Emmett gets up and takes a seat on the couch.

"Who are you?" Rose asks taking a seat in her chair.

"The name's Emmett I'm their manager." He tells her as he extends his hand while at the same time checking Rose out.

"Lovely." Rose rolls her eyes. "Ready when you guys are." Rose says through the mic.

I begin to play our song when I see her looking at me. I wonder does she get it the meaning behind this song.

_If you only knewI'm hanging by a threadThe web I spin for youIf you only knewI'd sacrifice my beatingHeart before I lose youI still hold onto the lettersYou returnedI swear I've lived and learned_

The words begin to flow freely now as I keep my eyes locked on hers the whole time and I can see the hurt that is in her eyes and it kills me because I know I am the cause of that hurt. We continue with the song me never taking my eyes off Bella until the end.

"So what do you think Isabella?" I ask her seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Y-You called me Isabella?" she smiles and I see the slight hint of a blush creeping up on her face.

"I know so, what did you think?" I give her a crooked grin.

"Well, Rose, Alice what do you guys think?" I hear Bella ask the girls I can tell she is avoiding me now by why?

"Wow that song is amazing." Alice coos

"Ya, I mean really you guys are good Bella don't you think?" Rose turns and looks at Bella.

"Uh-you know what? I forgot I'm supposed to meet Riley over at the coffee shop, I'll see you guys later it was nice meeting you guys." I see Bella grab her bag and quickly run out of the studio.

"Whoa….what was that?" I hear Garrett ask.

"Huh?" as I shake the urge to chase after her.

"Ya, what the hell just happened?" I hear Rose ask

"You know what I-I got to go." I make the choice to quickly leave and find Bella before the others find out about Bella. I needed to know what is going on in that head of hers. I proceed to walk out back when I see her. "Hey." is all I can manage to say to her.

"Edward? What the hell?" Shocked and with red rimmed eyes she asks.

"Ya look me-" I begin to tell her that I had no idea that she was here when she cuts me off.

"Don't I know you didn't know I was here. Sorry I am just in shock that is all." Bella tells him as she lights another cigarette.

"Oh, trust me I am just as shocked as you are. Can I get one of those from you." I motion towards the cigarette normally I don't smoke but I needed something to keep me from exploding right now.

"Sure I guess….so you're in a band now." she hands him a cigarette and does her best to make small talk.

"Ya…look maybe this was a bad idea." I tell her as I notice the ring on her finger. Married Bella is married? There was no way now I was going to ruin her happiness.

"What it's just two old friends having a smoke." she smiles and I try not to let my heart get the best of me.

"Ya but we're not just old friends now are we?" I move closer towards her I stop when I realize what I am about to do. "And you're married." I point out saying it out loud felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

"What?" Bella asks taken a back by what he had said.

"Married you're married." I tell her pointing at her finger.

Oh god he thinks I am married damn you Jessie Brick or who ever the hell you are.

"No, this (she holds up her hand) is a drunken mistake. Apparently I got wasted and woke up with a ring on my finger. Rose' dad is in the process of getting this fuckery fixed." I let out a small sigh of relief so Bella got drunk and married some dude at the bar. What the hell? This makes as much sense as a shitzu and a bulldog.

"So you just married some random dude?" I asked still in a state of I am not really sure. I run my hands through my hair.

"Not some random dude apparently I knew him well he says I do but I'm not sure it's all a bit fuzzy now." Bella tries to explain to me how she ended up married.

"Bella you get your self into the some of the most weirdest predicaments." I let out a laugh.

"Ya I do don't I?" Bella tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Long shot here what do you say we go down to Eclipse and get some drinks and catch up?" I ask reaching out for her hand.

"Edward I don't know." I can tell she wants to say yes but something is holding her back.

"Come on it's just two old friends sharing some drinks with each other." I tell her.

"Not that long ago you and I were much more than good friends now weren't we?" Bella asks me with some reservation.

"We were?" I play into her game here. Why bring up our past right now?

"So drinks huh?" Bella smiles at me.

"Just drinks nothing more." I tell her.

"Fine drinks it is." she smiles and takes my hand and we walk down the road.

Ok so there it is I know it may be confusing and I am sorry about that. Yes it may seem like they are getting along right now but keep in mind they have a lot they still need to work on. So until next time thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well here it is.

Disclaimer: Nope still nothing

So here I am at Eclipse with Edward listening to him tell me stories about him and the band. While I find them very fascinating I find myself getting lost in his eyes. Everything about him is making me want him. I know I know stupid Bella is going to get her heart broken if she doesn't be careful.

Not this time I will not get myself sucked back into the web that is Edward Cullen.

"So next thing I see is Emmett stark naked with a coon skinned cap on his head running in between the tents yelling the British are coming! The British are coming." Edward is telling me about the time they all decided to go camping and Emmett got shit faced and thought he was Daniel Boone or Davy Crockett maybe it was Davy Jones I don't know.

"No way you're kidding right?" I say as I try to take a drink of my beer.\

"Dead serious." He says sipping on his Stella. "So, tell me about this studio of yours." Edward says as his hand brushes mine which sends this wave of electricity through my body.

"Well, actually it's not mine it's Rose's I just kind of hang out there." I tell him.

"Really? So, tell me Bella what do you do?" He asks leaning closer.

"Well…I am an advice columnist for Vogue magazine." I tell him as I try so hard to resist the urge to kiss him right now.

"The girl who gets drunk and marries some guy gives relationship advice?" He says laughing.

"I know, ironic isn't it?" I kind have to chuckle a bit because he's right the girl who has the worst luck with relationships trying to help others.

"So." Great there's that awkward silence that I dread. Part of me wants to ask her why she left the other wants to sweep her up in my arms and never let her go.

"Oh, my god I haven't heard this song in forever!" I hear Bella say. It's Peter Gabriel's In Your Eyes.

love I get so lost,

sometimes days pass and this emptiness fills my heart

when I want to run away I drive off in my car

but whichever way I goI come back to the place you are

"Isn't this that song from "Say Anything" with John Cussack?" I ask knowing that this song also has another meaning.

"Yes! Remember when he was outside her window with that big boom box?" Bella starts gushing over this one scene.

"You always did like that movie didn't you?" I ask her as I start to get lost in the song. Wondering if she realizes what this song means.

"One of my favorites." She tells me while giving me a soft smile.

"You want to dance?" I ask throwing everything out the window. I know we still have a lot to talk about but right now I just want her in my arms.

'I'd like that." she says softly as I take her hand and lead her out on to the dance floor.

All my instincts, they return

and the grand facade

, so soon will burn without a noise

, without my prideI reach out from the inside

I take in the warm of her body and her scent. "Mmmm" I let out a small sigh of contentment. God I could spend the rest of my life like this.

in your eyes the light the heat

in your eyesI am complete

in your eyes

I see the doorway to a thousand churches

in your eyes

the resolution of all the fruitless searchesin your eyesI see the light and the heatin your eyes

oh, I want to be that complete

I want to touch the light the heat I see in your eyes

This can't be happening never in a million years would I have thought that I would be back in his arms. Man it felt so good he pulls me closer as we both get lost in the music. We continue like this until the music fades.

"I've missed you Bella." I hear him say. My mind takes over and with those words my defenses are up.

"We need to talk." I tell him looking up into those emerald eyes of his. Part of me says the past is the past and move on. The other part is telling me that we need to face our past before we can move on.

"Bella." He whispers in my ear the warmth of his breath sending chills down my spine.

"Edward no we have to talk." I tell him pushing him away.

"Ok, fine you're right we do need to talk how about we take a walk?" He asks holding his hand out. I take his hand and we walk out of the club.

Ok I will stop it here for now I know you can throw things at me later I only think it's fair that when they finally talk about the past they get their own chapter. Till next time enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading hope you are all enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Tonight the sunset means so much**_

_**The one thing that you know**_

_** you'll never touch**_

_**Like the feeling, the real thingI**_

_** reach out for that sweet dream**_

BPOV

We had been walking along the Marina for what seemed like hours and the silence was killing me. Every time I tried to say something it was like the line to my brain and to my mouth had stopped working. I just did not want to ruin this moment. "Why?" I ask looking him in the eye.

"Why what?" He asks with his hands in his pockets.

I took another deep breath knowing that this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Why did you leave?" Wow this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"You turned me down." He says mater of factly. I feel the anger in me rise and then it all just came out everything that I had bottled up in me in the last 5 years was finally set free.

"So you just leave? You came out to LA and ambushed me." I tell him

"If by ambush you mean propose to you?" it was a question but more of a statement.

Oh, ya out the blue. A proposal driven by some insecurity that I have never understood." I snap at him

"Insecure, right want to know how you get always Bella? When a man asks you to marry him you say yes you don't say no and call him insecure." He tells me which pisses me off even more.

"I never said any Edward. I said that I loved you and that I wanted to marry you someday God I wanted to say yes but you gave up on us." I say in frustration.

"I gave up on us?" he yells as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Yes."

"By proposing I gave up on us."

"No, by not waiting you gave up on us and you know that's the truth." I tell him as I start to walk away fighting the tears that are beginning to fall.

"You want to talk truth Bella? Let's talk truth." He tells me almost yelling at me.

"Okay." I tell him softly

"You gave up on me! That's why you didn't say yes! You didn't think I could do it! You didn't think my music wasn't good enough! Maybe you just didn't care... because it wasn't about you. Or what you wanted." I can see the anger and the hurt in his eyes.

"Well if that's the truth. If I never cared then who was at all your concerts? Who helped you get a record deal? Who was the one who busted her ass to get you gigs. ME Edward I was one the one there so if that is what you call giving up on you then fine I guess I gave up." How dare he tell me that I gave up he's the one who left me when I wouldn't say yes?

"You know what I'm done." He tells me as he starts to walk away.

"Fine walk away it's what you did five years and what you are doing right now." I almost immediately regret what I have said but hey if we are going to hash this all out right now then I'm not going to hold anything back.

_**You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now**_

_**You'd think that I'd somehow figure out**_

_**That if you strike the match**_

_**You're bound to feel the flame**_

"You broke my heart!" He yells at me as he steps closer to me. His words knock the wind out of me.

"You broke mine." I say leaning closer.

"Was it worth it?" He whispers our lips almost touching. No matter ho bad I wanted to kiss him I had to be strong.

"No." I shake my head and push him away. "Ok." I can sense his embarassment

"No, I want to kiss you. Not now not like this." I tell him

_**I know that its gonna take some time**_

_**I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

_**This might end up like it should**_

_**And I'm gonna say what I need to say**_

_**And hope to god that it don't scare you away**_

_**Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

_**But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good**_

"So…." He says placing his hands in his pockets.

"I think we have a lot of shit to work through before we even think about any kind of relationship." I tell him taking a step back.

"I know."

"I'm serious this is not going to be a walk in the park for either one of us."

"I know, look Bella I am ready to do what ever it takes for us to have a future." He tells me as he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Friends?" I reach out my hand to him.

"Friends." he smiles and takes my hand and we continue our walk through the marina. I know that we are not good but now we can start to move on.

Ok I know I know still short I'm working on it I promise.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
